Forever Red: Take two
by SPD Time Shadow
Summary: An old evil threatens the Red Ranger Brotherhood and it's down to them to once again team up and combat their biggest threat. With new faces and contrasting characters, can the team settle their differences and become united against their common enemy?
1. Chapter 1

The Red Ranger. A constant fixture in any Power Ranger team, they represent what it takes to lead the world's greatest superheroes.

Some were born leaders; others took time to get there. But then again they never chose the Power, it chose them and one would be wise to remember that the Power is never wrong. Everyone who has donned the red of a Power Ranger has been chosen; destiny foretold all of their futures.

The Power was derived from the Guardian of the Red Rangers. He was the embodiment of the Red Souls, spirits that intertwined with the ranger's own to give the individual unsurpassable power. Evil will never learn the secret; the ranger in red will always win.

This is why the Guardian has never needed to leave his sanctum. The Power flows out of him and then returns once the ranger's duty is fulfilled. Aka has never been called upon because it is _impossible _that the rangers will lose.

Or at least it was. The Power may always be right, but it doesn't necessarily mean that the one who gains it is good. Energies can do strange things; not everyone who inherits the Power wants to be a protector. Some even resort to destroying, a waste of the gift you are given.

Though the Power can't be bettered, it can be equalled. When two who own the Power battle against each other, the Power is no longer a factor; effectively, it cancels each other out. The battle is won by the individual rather than the gift that they share.

And the rangers would be needing all their courage, heart and determination if they were to overcome their latest enemy. It would require the teamwork of all those to be chosen by the Power in order to stop it, that was for sure.

Aka awoke from his deep meditation and approached what can only be described as an ancient table. Two coins lay side by side, the shine long gone. One pictured a Tyrannosaurus; open mouthed to reveal razor sharp teeth, the other showed an ape which appeared to be shrieking as its face was set permanently in the gold of the coin.

"To think, these two began the Red Ranger legacy." Said Aka, addressing the only other person to ever enter his chamber. Zordon was standing not far from Aka, staff in hand, smiling at the thought.

"Jason was the right choice," Zordon told Aka. "And he made a good choice when he chose Rocky to be his successor."

"The Power may make the decision, but the original owner always influences that decision. Rocky may be slightly lacking in intelligence, but his hyperactive mind and ability to be led rather than lead will be vital to the mission."

The mention of Rocky's occasional stupidity, no matter how nicely Aka had put it, made Zordon chuckle. Aka himself had left the table and moved on to the grate. A fire blazed pushing hot air into Aka's face as he bent down to pick something up of the base of the grate. It was a candlestick holder, but what was inside definitely wasn't wax.

"Remember this one," Aka asked Zordon as he carefully placed the holder back down and held the object he'd pulled out of it in his hands. It was red and thinned out at the end; its glow was evident as Aka turned it in his hands.

"Probably the greatest ranger to ever live." Zordon responded to Aka. "Four different colours, five different rangers. He was good, evil, new, old, ranger and mentor. And to think it was all thanks to Rita he will go down in history."

"He's not ready to hang up his Morpher yet. After this mission he still may not be ready, only time will tell. All I know is his experience and leadership will be pivotal to their success."

Aka then pulled at the bottom of the Red Zeo Crystal, dislodging a small, red object; the red Dino Gem. The two had bonded together with the power they held and the bond their owners shared. Aka had placed the crystal on the table and now held the Dino Gem firmly in his grasp.

"There is great power in this one." Aka said, like a spiritualist does when they use items to learn memories and get a greater perspective of the person.

"He was mentored by the best," Zordon justified. "He shares many similarities with Jason, does he not?"

"Indeed he does. He's young and can be brash, but he has learned to overcome jealousy of those he sees as better than him and instead accept them as friends. He will need to overcome strong emotions in order to be successful in the mission."

"Are you confident the Red Rangers will succeed?" Zordon asked Aka the question that had been playing on his mind for some time since he arrived in the chamber.

"Co-operation is key, otherwise they fail." Aka graced Zordon with his wise words. "No one knows what the future holds, except maybe him." Aka had approached some age old shelves and taken a small device off of one of the shelves near the middle. It was inscribed with the letters S.P.D. down the left hand side and the alternate red and white colours of a siren on the top.

"That's been used by three different rangers Aka," Zordon told the warrior. "Who will use it for the mission?"

"A good question; one that will require great consideration before being answered. They all have their claims to use it; Jack was the first while Sky and Bridge both have connections to other Reds. Despite this Morpher being a single entity I firmly belief all three of its hosts will play a part in this mission."

Zordon considered this. If only one would use the Morpher, how could all three be involved? Sending the question to the back of his mind, the wise sage motioned towards to cell phones which were also on the shelf. Both looked incredibly modern in the ancient sanctum and Zordon felt a similar feeling in both the Morphers.

"Ah," Aka said, noticing Zordon holding the two Morphers. "Those belong to two rangers who have more in common than they will ever know. Both were the final members of their original teams and also found their authority challenged by others in the group. Their heart and caring nature derives from loss of family and emotional traumas. Their drive to do things that will benefit others either short term or in the long run make them major assets for what lies ahead."

Aka then extracted another Morpher from a box on an upper shelf. Zordon noticed the resemblance to one he had picked up.

"That Morpher is a lot like Nick's," he stated. "Does it belong to his father?"

Aka nodded. "Indeed this is Leanbow's Morpher. He is still in Nick's life, unlike Cole's own father. Luckily the Wild Force Ranger feels no remorse and instead plans to form a better outlook on life for others; he is a credit to the Red Ranger name."

"With regards to the others to use the S.P.D. Morpher," Zordon was referring to the mention that Sky and Bridge had connections with other Reds. "Who else do they know in the Red Ranger Brotherhood?"

"Sky is the son of Time Force's second Red Ranger Wes." Aka replied simply. After taking over from the presumed deceased Alex, Wes became keeper of the Power permanently. His son aspired to emulate his achievements 24 years later and eventually made it to the Red Ranger rank. As for Bridge, he was recruited by our good friend the Sentinel Knight to help out Operation Overdrive when their connection to the Morphing Grid was severed. There he met Mack, the teams Red Ranger."

At the mention of Wes, Aka had collected two Morphers from one of the shelves. One was the afore mentioned rangers Morpher, the other belonged to his team mate and friend Eric Meyers.

"This was interesting," Aka concluded as he stared at the Quantum Morpher. "The Power chose two rangers to be Red for the first time when he gifted Eric the powers of the Quantum Ranger. It was vital to their friendship that they became rangers of equal standing. The team must unite like these unlikely friends if they are to brave the battle and succeed."

He had now placed the Morphers back on the shelf and took Mack's Overdrive Tracker in his hand. "This belongs to Mack; the Red Ranger Bridge met when he aided the Sentinel Knight. Despite being an android he displayed as much heart and courage as any common man, maybe even more. He's a credit to the Red Ranger name."

Zordon had gone to a table different to the one where the Power Coins lay. On it were four Morphers, a chain of teamwork and friendship represented by their presence.

"I see you've found some Morphers closer to home." Aka said to Zordon. "Tommy's fourth power now lies in the capable hands of TJ Johnson. He became second in command to Red Space Ranger Andros but is still the true heir to the Turbo Power. After Andros, a chain of team-ups right the way through to Wild Force can be found. Andros, TJ and the rest of the Space Rangers aided Leo and the Lost Galaxy team against a common foe while Carter and his Lightspeed Rescue team got assistance from Lost Galaxy when Trakeena returned. The domino effect continued, the previous team returning to help the current rangers up until Wild Force. It picked up again in Ninja Storm when they aided the Dino Thunder Rangers.

"I'm guessing these belong to them?" Zordon had left the Turbo Morpher, Astro Morpher, Transmorpher and Rescue Morpher on the table and headed back over to the grate. He had spotted to disks printed with certain shapes lying on a shelf atop the fire.

"Indeed they are." Aka announced proudly. "Besides the Solar Morpher of Casey's that you spotted when you entered, these are the last of the Red Souls. The Power Discs are used in tandem with the Wind and Thunder Morphers to turn two ninjas into the Red Wind and Crimson Thunder Rangers respectively. Their ability to solve their differences and work together will be important as they embark on this mission."

Zordon and Aka nodded at each other; these representations of the Red Rangers of Earth meant a lot to Aka but now he would need the help of the rangers themselves. Suddenly, an item flew out of the fire as it burned brighter and stronger than before. Aka caught it and identified it.

"It is the Engine Cell of the latest Red Ranger, of the RPM team. It grants him the power to become the leader of the team and he has recently fulfilled his duty. It appears he is part of this as well." Aka sighed. He wondered whether a ranger with so little experience could harm the mission in some way.

"So it is agreed. I will contact Aurico and ask him to aid the recruitment. The rest is down to you." Zordon told Aka.

"Yes that will be fine. I was worried about being able to contact Aurico as he is not a ranger of this planet, but your help will be most appreciated. Thank you Zordon."

With that, Zordon left the sanctum and Aka was left with a lot of work. When Power cancels out Power, it's the character that determines the outcome...


	2. Chapter 2

The church in Silver Hills was full to burst as friends and family had gathered to celebrate the marriage of Eric Myers and Taylor Earheart. Ever since their meeting in 2002, the chemistry was evident but with both leading such busy lives the relationship took time to blossom.

2005 was when it all really started. Wes practically forced Eric into taking at least a week off to go and see her while Taylor finally convinced herself to take time out from the Air Force and pursue other dreams.

A year later and the two moved in together; both sold their houses and relocated to another house in Silver Hills. Two years later Taylor gave birth to their first child, Elizabeth, and the two couldn't be happier. Considering how long it took for the relationship to blossom, the whole concept of moving in together, having their first child and now getting married seemed incredibly quick in comparison.

But know they were here, at the altar. Eric's best friend and fellow Silver Guardians co-leader Wes was in attendance as well as his wife Jen. Taylor's team-mates Cole and Alyssa had turned up, the two becoming a couple after the events of Wild Force. Like Cole, Carter Grayson had twice teamed up with Wes and Eric and he and his wife Dana sat not too far from the Pink and Red Time Force Rangers. Dana's brother Ryan had also turned up, sat with his sister on one side and his partner and former Lightspeed Recue ranger Kelsey Winslow on the other.

Eric was already stood at the altar, talking the vicar while fiddling with his red and black striped tie. He scrubbed up well in a suit; Taylor had been enraged when he had suggested he get married in his Silver Guardians uniform. It was an innocent joke, but Taylor was still worried she would venture down the aisle and see him standing there in his typical uniform.

Princess Shayla and Merrick were organising a party on the Animarium after the wedding, while Max was given the honour of being the ring bearer. Cole and Wes were her first choices, but she wanted to show the former Blue Wild Force Ranger that she didn't regard him as a kid anymore. Cole was her original choice to walk her down the aisle too, but Cole's lack of wedding tradition made her think twice. She instead opted for Danny; he had been incredibly helpful with flower arrangements and making sure everything was in place for the big day.

It was true; even she had to admit it. Taylor had become more light-hearted after her time as a ranger; she wanted to make amends with her team-mates for the times that she felt she gave them the cold shoulder or was stand-offish with them. Max was ring bearer and Danny was walking her down the aisle as well as having his surname as Elizabeth's middle name. She had promised Cole that if they had another child, Evans would be its middle name. She had generally spent more time with Alyssa and, along with Jen, her former teammate was her best friend.

She waited nervously outside, Danny ensuring last minute preparations were made as the event got closer and closer. A flight delay had meant that her own parents couldn't be there on the actual day, though maybe it was better as they wouldn't be able to go to the after party with it being on the Animarium.

Danny whispered to Taylor, who was still caught up in her own thoughts. "Taylor, come on. It's starting!"

The familiar chime of wedding music could be heard as Taylor entered the room on Danny's arm. She was adorned in her beautiful pale yellow dress, trying to hold in the emotion as stared in amazement. She caught Cole's smile, and Jen's as she slowly made her way down the aisle. This was the best day of her life.

Meanwhile, two vans had pulled up outside. Noises like bird chatter could be heard but when a curved blade pushed its way out of the back door, the bird idea was quickly in doubt. The doors on both trucks burst open to reveal a troupe of Lava Lizards, armed and ready for battle. They quickly tore towards the entrance of the church as the driver of one van smiled a sinister smile. The face was covered; all that could be seen was the evil grin as he watched his soldiers enter the church.

Taylor had reached the altar and was stood with Eric and the vicar when the noise could be heard in the entrance. The Lava Lizards raced into the ceremony, disrupting proceedings as they begun to attack the guests. Screams overrode the attempts to calm them as Wes and Jen guided the guests out of the building; the Lava Lizards had left the entrance and pushed their way further into the church so the guests could easily get out.

Only Taylor, Eric, Wes, Carter, Cole, Ryan, Jen, Dana, Alyssa and Kelsey were still in the room. Ryan raised his wrist to reveal the Titanium Morpher.

"Do you mind?" he asked Eric, indicating the Morpher

"Go for it." Eric replied as he fought off one of the scaly foes. The girls were protecting Taylor as they kicked out at the enemy in a semicircle around the bride. Cole was using a jungle technique to effectively take them on while Carter and Wes tried to force them out the door.

"Titanium Power!" Ryan called, his armour quickly forming around him. Calling on his Titanium Laser, he blasted the Lava Lizards. While they tried to recover from the blast, he slashed them down with his axe while the others helped finish them off.

*Power down." Ryan raised his Morpher to his face and pressed down on the Lightspeed Rescue emblem. The armour dematerialised and Ryan returned to the room. The effects of the raid were disastrous; the Lava Lizards had blasted the room so that the pews were broken and the walls were cracked. The smell of burning wood lingered in the air as the pews remained alight and the drapes that hung from the ceiling were being licked by bright orange flames.

Taylor was crouched low in the corner, inconsolable as the tears rolled down her cheek. Eric knew his efforts to calm her were fruitless so instead left his bride-to-be in female company before beckoning Cole, Carter and Wes to where he was standing in the aisle.

"That wasn't any ordinary raid," Eric said determinedly. "They were sent here and there's one common denominator: us."

"What do you mean?" Cole asked, not quite catching on.

"There were four Red Rangers here today. It's gotta mean something" Eric concluded. The others only nodded.

"If it's something to do with that then that means all the other Reds are in danger too. We need to retrieve our ranger powers and contact all Red Rangers." Wes told them. Once again they were all agreed.

"From our experiences against the remnants of the Machine Empire I think it's safe to say we can locate all of those before us. But the others may take some finding." Cole pondered the thought he was discussing with his fellow Reds. "If we contact Tommy he should be able to fins TJ and Jason a lot quicker than we would. As for Andros and Leo..."

Cole trailed off as he thought of the two rangers. Along with Aurico they lived on different planets. Perhaps there was some way they could reach Earth before any more Red Rangers were attacked.

"TJ worked with both Leo and Andros, he's sure to have a contact number." Carter voiced his views and the group were agreed that the Red Turbo Ranger was their best bet at contacting the Red Space and Galaxy Rangers.

With that settled, the rangers finally managed to convince Taylor to come out of the church. All the guests were quickly on their way home as the Red Rangers and their partners crashed at Eric's place; Eric was keen to discuss the situation and get the plans in motion. Taylor had finally replaced her dress with jeans and her typical yellow top. She had finally calmed and was chatting with the other girls in her bedroom while their partners were discussing more pressing matters.

"So it's agreed that Wes will contact Tommy and get him to aid the recruitment." Cole concluded as the rangers sat in the lounge discussing the targeting of Reds. Things were interrupted by a knock at the door. Eric let out a moan as he stood up to answer it, pretty annoyed that it was probably just a guest from the wedding sending their condolences. He unlocked the door before swinging it open to reveal a hooded figure in the doorway. Eric was apprehensive as the figure seemed unaffected by his presence on the other side of the door.

"And who are you?" Eric sarcastically questioned.

"Ever the charmer Eric," the figure replied. I would have expected you to treat your friends with more respect." He chuckled at this remark before pulling his hood back over his head to reveal an all too familiar face to the Quantum Ranger.


	3. Chapter 3

_Newtech City, 2029_

"Thank you for coming to see us at such short notice Jack." Cruger told him, grateful that he had been able to come as early as he did. "S.P.D. has suffered a security breach resulting in the abduction of Bridge and Sky, hence my return to S.P.D Earth."

"Abduction...how?"

"It is thought that they were sedated and then teleported away from the building. Whoever took them is also believed to have taken Charlie, the former A-Squad Red Ranger, from confinement."

"Any idea on the location of this criminal?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately he used a wormhole which took him to the year 2010," Kat was now present in the main control room and was informing Jack on the recent events. "It looks like he took the rangers with him."

"I wouldn't ask this of you normally," Cruger interjected. "But on the ranger front there's only myself and Cadets Drew and Delgado. We can't afford to lose more rangers encase we witness a full scale attack. It is expected that criminals already know of our shortage of rangers and may look to attack while the defences are down."

"I thought you gave your Shadow Ranger powers to Sky." Jack questioned Cruger.

"I did but he gave them back because of Boom's latest invention: the Orange Ranger Morpher. Sky offered to use it instead of the Patrol Morpher so that I could remain on active duty. It is a strong weapon and one that Boom should be proud of creating. It was his dream to be a ranger and I think it fills him with pride to see Sky using his Morpher."

Kat now spoke. "With Bridge still in possession of the Red S.P.D. Morpher and Sky using the Orange one, the options are narrowed down immensely." Jack was expecting to see the Blue and Green Morphers in front of him but instead Kat produced five very similar ones.

"What are these?" Jack looked interestedly at Kat. Were S.P.D. still developing ranger technology?

"Your gonna need more than the standard firepower out their Jack. We know nothing about this guy other than he was able to capture the two highest ranking officers on S.P.D. Earth. Now which A-Squad Morpher do you want?"

It was a question Jack was completely unprepared for but he knew the answer. "I think it'll be good going back to my roots," he told Kat. If I'm gonna do this it's gotta be Red ain't it."Jack was looking at Kat as if it was a stupid question. She handed over Charlie's former Morpher and Jack slid it into its usual place on the S.P.D. uniform; he had been given a new one with the same red pattern on it.

"We expect to see Sky and Bridge returned to us, as well as Charlie. She must be returned to confinement as soon as possible. Is that understood Jack?"

"Yes Sir!" Jack used the standard S.P.D salute before heading off in the direction Kat was leading him. He had ventured into the past when Grumm had done so to try and conquer Earth before S.P.D's formation. Teaming up with the Dino Thunder Rangers, Jack and the team had been successful in denying Grumm his precious planet. He decided to try and locate Connor as soon as he reached the year 2010; his fellow Red Ranger may help him in this mission. He entered the spacecraft, the door lowering from above when he was sat in the only seat present. Belting up, he noticed a small monitor as well as a speaker. He heard Kat's voice over the tannoy as she instructed him.

"The spacecraft is preset to take you to the wormhole. Once inside you will be taken to the correct 'drop off point' so to speak and will land in 2010. Hopefully, if things go to plan, you will turn up in the past in a covered area so you won't be seen by many people, hopefully none at all. Understood?"

"Yeah, thanks Kat." Jack said his final goodbyes as the vehicle veered round and left the port at a steady pace. Jack sat in the chair, watching the monitor as it recorded the diagonal, upward motion of the spacecraft. The wormhole was represented by a tiny red dot and as the growing line got closer and closer, Jack started to feel all the more sick.

The nose of the spacecraft entered the wormhole, quickly followed by the body due to the powerful suction of the time travelling phenomenon. The ride began to get rockier as the ship juddered and shook violently. The monitor now showed another red dot, the cut off point between the ship and the wormhole. As the ship on screen neared the dot, Jack felt himself being pulled out of the wormhole and was now in open air.

A voice could be heard over the speakers as the ship prepared to land. "Location: Briarwood. Year: 2010." The robotic voice slowly drained away as Jack unbuckled the belt. He got out of his seat and went to the monitor. He remembered that to his right was a window, hidden by a protective sheet that slid up and down. He slid it up and marvelled at the sight; a tree-abundant forest could be seen and as he looked down he noticed that the ship was slowly lowering onto a grassy plane.

Meanwhile, hidden in amongst the trees was a hooded figure. He was watching the spacecraft intently as he spoke to a voice via an earpiece.

"The ship is in sight. Awaiting commands." The voice was deep as it spoke and the reply quickly came back over the earpiece.

"Bring it down. It won't stop him but at least it gives him a problem." The voice replied a digitised tone to it as it gave its orders. Raising his weapon, the warrior fired several blasts at the spacecraft before teleporting himself out of the area.

Jack was sent sprawling across the main room as the blasts rocked the ship. Forced to make an emergency landing, the spacecraft nosedived into the field before skimming across it with the built up propulsion in the thrusters. When everything finally stopped moving and Jack's head had stopped spinning, the Red Ranger tried to pick himself up off the floor. After being flung into the walls of the ship repeatedly by the blasts, he ached all over.

What was once a sturdy time travelling vehicle had now become a heap as Jack pushed at what was left of the door. It broke off as Jack wandered into the field; as noted previously it was near a forest but it seemed nothing else.

Jack recovered from the concussive feeling and quickly picked up his guard. He had just been shot at; something might still be out there and he was stood there, unarmed, staring stupidly at the sky. S.P.D. training had seriously slipped his memory. He got hold of his blaster and held it in front of him as he slowly advanced in the direction of the blasts: the forest. He decided that, because it was the only way he could go from here, that it would be the best direction to go. With blaster still in hand, he entered the woods.


	4. Chapter 4

Eric moved out of the doorway to welcome the latest arrival. He had worked specifically with this particular Red Ranger during the events of the mission on the moon and had maintained communications since his departure for his home planet. Of course he was going to welcome Aurico into his home.

The Aquitian had been wise to remain under the cover of a hood. Like all who were of his heritage his brain was on the outside, encasing his head rather than being protected by the skull. He had been greeted by the other reds upon his entry into the living room and had taken a seat between Cole and Carter.

"I have come here to confirm your suspicions," he spoke to Eric before going on to address the other rangers with his words. "The foe that disrupted the wedding is indeed after us and all those who share our colour."

"I knew it," Eric spoke in a very leader like fashion as he addressed his fellow rangers. "Well if it's a fight they want, then it's a Hell of a fight they're gonna get!" The others simply agreed. Eric was not one to be messed with, especially when Taylor was concerned. Whoever had been responsible for ruining their wedding was going to pay. "So who is this guy anyway? He asked Aurico, hoping that the visitor would have some idea who they were up against.

"I am afraid I do not know. But I am guessing we are about to find out; I can sense it." At these words Eric reached for the remote and switched the TV on. Quickly flicking to the news channel, the five were greeted by a horrific sight. Flames blazed as people fled from the scene. Monsters could clearly be seen staging a mass attack. All Eric needed to see was the words 'Blue Bay Harbour' flash across the screen and he was racing towards his car.

The team were quick to follow. All the girls had now left the bedroom and, headed by Jen, went to see what was going on. Wes, being the last out, quickly reassured his wife before following the others out. Left with many unanswered questions, the girls just headed back upstairs and sent texts to their respective partners in the hope that one would respond.

Eric had taken his Morpher out of a draw in his bedroom as soon as everyone had gathered at his place. Wes also had his, but Carter and Cole were unaided as they ventured once again into the unknown. Aurico had come prepared with his powers, knowing full well that he would need them and not just to aid the battle; they were pivotal to restoring a key factor in this fight.

Eric's GPS had guided him well as the team quickly ended up in Blue Bay Harbour. Eric was first out of the Silver Guardians patrol car which had took him to his desired destination, closely followed by Wes and Aurico with Carter and Cole hot on their heels.

"Quantum Power!" Eric called in a furious rage.

"Time for, Time Force!" Wes also morphed.

"Red Aquitar Ranger Power!" Aurico said a little more calmly than his two team mates. All three were now encased in their Power Ranger uniforms and were ready for the fight. Cole and Carter, on the other hand, had taken to escorting people away from the scene in a more orderly fashion as to ensure everyone was safe.

Eric had blasted at the enemy without really considering who he was fighting. Aurico had used his handy speed manoeuvre and raced to the Quantum Ranger's aid with his Aquitian Sabre in hand. Wes on the other hand had taken note of who they were up against; they were criminals Time Force had captured already. Brickneck and Commandocon were the first monsters Eric had fought as the Quantum Ranger and had been around the time he gained both his powers and the Q-Rex.

Discounting the oddity as just pure coincidence, Wes charged into the battle. Eric had been in a shoot off with Brickneck while Aurico had done well to avoid the sweeps of Commandocon's staff. He was about to help the Alien Ranger, when suddenly a monster from his own past sprung on him. Electropede's appearance was the first time he ran into Eric since their schooling days, but also sparked his father's knowledge of him being the Red Time Force Ranger.

Snapping back into the present, Wes felt himself fall hard on the floor from Electropede's surprise attack. The monster had been known to swallow energy and use it to increase his own power. Now he looked intent on bringing down both Time Force Rangers present as he shot a powerful blast at Eric before charging Wes. The latter had just enough time to see his best friend fall to the floor before he himself was being dragged up off it by Electropede.

Wes needed to think fast. He had just been thrust across the town square and Electropede was readying his next attack. The energy materialised in the monsters hands and was sent at the Red Time Force Ranger in a streak of yellow light. Quickly raising the Chronomorpher, Wes pressed down on it to make his V-Weapon materialise. He was able to fire a quick blast from his position on the floor and the two shots met in the middle. Neither seemed to be able to better the other as Wes held the blaster as steady as he could in the hope is attack would be the stronger.

Meanwhile, Aurico had just kicked out at Commandocon, giving the Alien Ranger a little time to turn and utilise his Aquitian Laser to fire an unanswered strike at Electropede. A quick nod of thanks came from Wes before he turned to fire his V-weapon at Commandocon, who had been closing in on Aurico. Both rangers were distracted by an explosion which had come from the direction where Eric had been fighting Brickneck. The Quantum Ranger had slashed him across the chest and destroyed him in a flurry of fire and smoke. Sensing that they were outnumbered, Electropede and Commandocon retreated. Eric kicked at the rubble in fury that they had let the enemy escape before demorphing and rejoining his fellow, unmorphed rangers.

_Briarwood_

Jack had been walking around the woods for about half an hour now. He had no sense of direction; every tree looked the same and it was impossible to say whereabouts he had entered the forest in the first place.

Little did the ranger know, he was being stalked. Upon his entry into the forest he had been trailed by a mystery figure who had traced his movements in an attempt to determine his agenda. Now the figure had had enough of playing games and was prepared to take Jack on. Leaping out from behind one of the many trees in the forest, a cloaked warrior flew through the air and drilled a few kicks into Jack's chest before continuing his leap and flying over the A-Squad Red Ranger. Landing feet-first, the warriors now readied himself for battle and turned to face Jack.

In the events that had sent Jack tumbling to the ground, the blaster had been freed from his hand and was now lying not too far from him on the earthen ground. Lightning quick reflexes allowed the dreadlocked ranger to dive to retrieve it before firing several shots at his assailant. His efforts were defied though, as his opponent deflected the blasts with a few sweeps of his blade. The warrior suddenly gave a call and Jack was surprised to see armour forming around him. The cape like part of his cloak became red and attached to newly formed red armour whilst the top of the cloak had been replaced by a helmet. The weapon used to deflect the shots had taken pride of place attached to his belt as he performed a battle stance.

Jack realised that he had mistaken this potential friend for a foe. Just like himself, this man was a Power Ranger, or at least he looked like one. Jack decided that actions spoke louder than words and instead of getting into a mess trying to calm his assailant, he would show him that they are one in the same.

"S.P.D. Emergency!" Jack called after sliding his Morpher out of its holster and activating it. For the first time, Jack had become the Red A-Squad Ranger of S.P.D. He felt stronger and like he had reasoned with his opponent as the man he was facing appeared to loosen up.

"Are you a Power Ranger too?" Jack asked the stranger calmly. Jack watched as the armour of his opponent disintegrated to reveal a tanned man with the dark brown hair and olive eyes. Jack decided he should dimorph too; after all he felt he was no longer fighting with this person.

"I'm Jack. Who are you?"

"The name's Nick, and yeah I am a Power Ranger. You?" The stranger, now known by Jack as Nick, replied.

"Yeah, from the future," Jack was unsurprised Nick didn't look impressed; he didn't seem as impressionable as most people."I need to retrieve a few friends and according to my sources, they ended up in this time, in this place."

"I can help if that's the case. I mean I know a friend who's like us. You know, a Red Ranger." Nick's offer of help made Jack feel better about the whole situation but he was unsure as to whether he should accept it. He didn't want to drag others into S.P.D. business but then again this guy was a ranger and would be a valuable asset.

Nick had now extended his hand to his fellow Red Ranger. There was no denying he would be a great help, but could he risk this man's life for his own agenda?

_KO-35_

Andros was shifty aboard the Astro Megaship. He was bored and couldn't seem to occupy himself with anything particularly thrilling. Suddenly Zhane entered the main control room of the ship and reported to Andros.

"We have an incoming message from Mirinoi." The Silver Ranger told him.

"Mirinoi? I wonder why. Perhaps it's Karone." Andros suddenly thought.

Flicking several switches on the main console, Andros was surprised to see Leo's face pop up on the screen.

"Andros, I have grave news," The Red Galaxy Ranger told him. "Karone's gone. Her whereabouts are unknown, but it is believed she went against her will. The scene in her room shows signs of a struggle."

Andros had just listened, horrified at what he was hearing. There was no way he could lose his sister, not again...


	5. Chapter 5

In the midst of Karone's disappearance, Andros had travelled to Mirinoi to aid the rescue effort. It was possible that his sister was being held captive somewhere on the planet, but it was also a possibility that she had been taken somewhere halfway across the galaxy.

_Briarwood_

At Rootcore, Nick was introducing Jack to his mother and father. Jack was interested to learn they were a family of rangers, and also that Leanbow was sort of Red Ranger himself. After completing a scan of the area, Jack located two significant energy traces in the city plaza. Nick and Leanbow agreed to help him, and the trio set off via a teleportation spell.

Upon arrival, all three rangers took to the shadows encase a patrol of some sort was waiting for them. Jack had his blaster in hand while Nick held his Mystic Morpher, poised on the spot ahead of them.

"If you're looking for your friends, you're in the right place." A voice told them. Jack left his cover too early and after exposing himself, felt the powerful lash of a familiar foe. Bork was stood just ahead of him, sided by Mirloc. Nick and Leanbow had gone to help Jack up before the trio morphed to combat the enemy.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" Nick and Leanbow called as they were transformed into the Red Mystic Ranger and the Wolf Warrior.

"S.P.D. Emergency!" Jack followed as he became the Red S.P.D. A-Squad Ranger. Nick was brandishing his Magistaff in Sabre Mode and charging at Bork and Mirloc while Leanbow was firing blasts from his shield. Jack opted for his blaster, the primary weapon for A-Squad, in the hope that he could take down and recapture these criminals. He joined Leanbow and the two blasted at Bork and Mirloc in the midst of their melee with Nick.

Suddenly, Nick was thrust back with the lash of Bork's whip and Jack was too late to break his fall as the Red Mystic Ranger hit the ground hard. Demorphed by the attack, Nick lay clutching his chest as Leanbow prepared to advance, seeking vengeance for the injury to his son. Mirloc and Bork just laughed, before vanishing into thin air. Deciding to recuperate, the trio left for Rootcore via another teleportation spell.

_Earth_

As the familiar sight of the Silver Guardians Patrol Car pulled into the driveway, the girls came rushing out of the house minus Taylor.

"Taylor was taken!" Jen told them. "We were attacked and she was kidnapped. Eric, I'm so sorry!"

Eric just stared. This morning, he was getting married. Now, he was still only engaged and now Taylor was gone. His life had been turned upside down in the last few hours; whoever was doing this was looking for reaction.

"Rangers, it was good to see you again but we need to be off so I can get my powers back." Carter told them before he and Dana entered their car and pulled off the drive. It would be easy for Carter to obtain his Morpher, especially with Dana's ties to Lightspeed.

"I'm gonna need to get my powers back of Shayla too," Cole told them, Alyssa stood by his side. "We'll be in touch." With that the two exited in Alyssa's white Mercedes, leaving Aurico, Wes, Jen and Eric on the doorstep of the latter's house.

As soon as they entered the house, Wes contacted Tommy. The two had maintained a positive friendship after the first Red Ranger mission and now the great ranger was needed once again.

"I've got records and history on most ranger teams. You would probably benefit from heading over to my place in Reefside to get a better idea of how many rangers we still need to recruit. Meet me over here as soon as possible Wes." The call ended and now the rangers at least had a plan. The Silver Guardians patrol car wasn't parked for long as Wes, Jen and Eric entered it and prepared for the trip to Reefside. After much dispute, it was agreed that Jen would be dropped off home before the Reds headed over to meet Tommy.

"I believe it would be better if I travelled to Mirinoi and KO-35 to enlist the aid of Andros and Leo. As soon as they're recruited I'll return. Ok?" Aurico told them as they were about to enter the car.

"Ok, but be careful and get the help of anyone you know who shares our colour." Eric shouted out of the wound down window just before pulling off the drive. With the use of his Morpher, Aurico contacted his nearby ship and set the co-ordinates for Mirinoi before setting off to find the ship itself.

_Reefside_

An hour or so later after the call to Tommy, Wes and Eric found themselves on his doorstep as they had located his home in Reefside. After several knocks, the door opened to reveal the familiar spiky hair and leather jacket of one Tommy Oliver.

"Hey guys, come in." Tommy greeted them as the Silver Guardians co-leaders entered the veteran ranger's home. After walking down several steps to Tommy's underground lab, Wes and Eric were surprised to see another person already standing there.

"Wes, Eric. This is Conner McKnight, also known as the Red Dino Thunder Ranger. He was the leader of the last team I was on and due to an influx of power, the source of his power has returned for one final fight." Tommy told the new arrivals as they both shook hands with Conner.

"Nice to meet you," Conner said as he returned the favour and shook their hands, showing more maturity than in his ranger days. "Oh, by the way Dr O. A friend called and told me he could help. We met through our connections as Red Rangers and he also has help, from the future."

"Which Red Ranger is this?" Tommy asked, getting slightly impatient in his older age as Conner droned on without giving him a name.

"Nick Russell. Red Mystic Force Ranger. He told me that a stranger from the future turned up in Briarwood, turns out it was Jack. You know the Red Ranger from S.P.D.? Apparently he's on a mission looking for a few of his team-mates who were taken from his time and ended up here."

"If he has a different mission Conner then he's going to be no help to us, is he? What about Nick's father; I believe him to be a Red Ranger also." Tommy responded.

"Nick told me about that. His father was turned evil, despite being one of the greatest wielders of good magic ever known. After breaking the spell, the rangers found him to be a great ally as the Red Wolf Warrior. I've not met him personally but-"

"Ok Conner thanks. That's all I needed to know. As for my connections, I personally know both Jason and Rocky, the first and second Red Rangers as well as my successor as the Red Turbo Ranger, TJ. Besides them, there is Aurico from Aquitar and both Shane and Hunter from Ninja Storm, when they helped the Dino Thunder team defeat the returning Lothor."

"Aurico's already been to see us," Eric told Tommy. "He said he would go to the planets of Red Rangers who weren't from Earth to get their help."

"That's good," Tommy stated. "So we have already got myself, you three and Aurico with Jason, Rocky, TJ, Andros, Leo, Shane, Hunter, Jack, Nick and Leanbow all accessible. That leaves only a handful still to locate."

"Cole and Carter are with us too," Wes told them. "They went to retrieve their powers form their respective origins; they will hook up with us once they are equipped."

"Excellent. So majority of this is settled then. We just need to find a few more Red Rangers and then we're good to go." Conner concluded.

"Right, we're gonna need to split up," Tommy told them as he started to forger the plan in his mind. "Eric and Wes, you two head to Corinth and retrieve the latest Red Ranger. I and Conner will be heading to Ocean Bluff to find the one before him. After that, we've only got one ranger to find; let's hope the one who is threatening us doesn't get to him first...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Ok so we're starting to get to the point when all the Reds come together and their common enemy is revealed. As ever, please R&R so that I can get feedback, both positive and constructive

* * *

Aurico arrived on Mirinoi in good time. He had parked his ship in one of the many ports of Terra Venture, the planets capital, and was now venturing towards the home of Leo Corbett, the Red Lost Galaxy Ranger.

As his cloaked form motioned through the streets, the floor beneath him began to rumble. Suddenly, a large robot came into view as it begun to terrorise the city streets. It wasn't alone either; a fleet of foot soldiers and monsters were leading a charge at ground level. Aurico prepared to attack, but the army was thwarted by several blasts as the Galaxy Rangers Jet Jammers quickly came into view.

Leaping out of their flyers and onto the ground, the five rangers were soon joined by the Magna Defender and Aurico was surprised to see, Andros. The cloaked figure who was heading the ground raid now spoke.

"Ah perfect. Just the two rangers I was looking for." His voice sounded slightly metallic and was magnified by the evil laugh that followed. In a quick movement, the figure fired lasers at the rangers, sending them all to the ground.

"Take the Galactabeasts and deal with that robot," Leo instructed to his team. "We'll take these guys." Just as Mike was about to go with them, Leo added. "Take my Transdaggers, they will allow you to control the Lion. Good luck."

After a quick nod from Mike, the five initiated the Galactabeasts and formed the Megazord. Meanwhile, Andros and Leo had begun their battle with the enemy. With their respective sabres in hand, the two reds charged their opponents and begun taking down the troops of foot soldiers it had bought with it.

A group of Lava Lizards fired at Leo, but the Red Galaxy Ranger cleverly deflected the efforts with his Quasar Sabre. He followed this up with more swings from his sabre, this time using them to hack down the fiery foes before him.

Andros meanwhile was being attacked by a few familiar monsters. Jakarak and Coralizer had caused him particular problems in the past, but they had been long destroyed; how could they be back? While he pondered he thought, he saw Leo drop back after defeating the foot soldiers; now a two on two battle between the rangers and the monsters was about to ensue.

"Spiral Sabre, Booster Mode!" Andros called as his blade became a fully charged laser.

"Quasar Launcher, Lock On!" Leo said as he prepped his laser.

"Fire!" the fearsome call came from both rangers as their weapons both fired at the monsters before them. Neither could withstand the blast as they fell to the ground smoking. Explosions quickly followed and, with the monsters evidently destroyed, the rangers set about helping the other Galaxy Rangers who were now bogged down with multiple robots. As for the hooded figure who had addressed them on the ground, he was nowhere to be found.

_Corinth_

Wes and Eric had just been let inside the city's defences and were now proceeding to the main air force depot. The Intel they had on Scott Truman was that he was promoted to leader of Eagle Squad after the rangers disbanded. His father headed all military proceedings and was the highest authority throughout Corinth.

"Looks like we've got another daddy's boy on our hands then." Eric joked as the Silver Guardians Patrol Car rode through the city streets.

"Last time I checked, you sucked up to my father more than I did." Wes countered. He knew he was right, and at least he would shut Eric up for a while.

"Well the past is the past isn't it?"Eric was now on the defensive. When they hadn't been friends, Eric was probably closer to Wes' father than Wes himself. But the Quantum Ranger was right, the past was the past; right now they had to look to the future.

They pulled into the air force's main car park and, after locking up the car, headed straight for the door. They were confronted by a man on the door who seemed solely intent on angering Eric further.

"Pass please." He stated clearly as he stood between the rangers and the doorway. Eric, who was already riled, attempted to push past the man but got just as firm a hand back.

"Listen mate, we don't have passes but we need to speak to Scott Truman; it's important." Eric was growing impatient. It had taken long enough for them to get here and now they were facing opposition when they were so close to their man.

"Well I'm sorry but no pass means no entry." The man said firmly, despite the looks he was now getting from Eric. "I'm sorry sir but it is against the rules. I would be sacked if I allowed you beyond this point without a pass." The man sounded piteous, but Eric was having none of it. Wes, meanwhile, was unsure what to do. He obviously wasn't going to get through without a pass, and he was beginning to doubt Eric would get through even if he had one. Now in deep thought, the Red Time Force ranger was hit with a sudden idea.

"Come on Eric. We ain't getting through, the man said so himself." Wes told his partner as he ushered him away. The man on the door now looked pleased with himself, while Eric was looking at Wes confusedly.

"Do I have to remind you that we're here on a mission for Tommy? A mission that the whole world is relying on to make things normal again. It is our duty as Power Rangers to see that this mission is success and you-"

The man interrupted the two friends. "Sorry, did you say Power Rangers?"

"Of course we're Power Rangers!" Eric snapped. "Anyway, as I was saying to my friend here before you stuck your nose in to my business-"

"Go right through," the man told them in a sudden change of mind. "If you are here on duty then it must be important. I will radio up to HQ and inform Mr Truman of your arrival."

Eric looked confused. "Er...thanks." he replied as he slowly walked past the door, wary that he might be being tricked. After getting inside the air force HQ, Wes explained.

"I thought if he knew we were Power Rangers then he might let us past, that's all." Wes told him simply.

"Well why didn't you just tell him that in the first place?" Eric wondered why he had had to come out with it.

"Because I wasn't sure if it would guarantee access into here so I thought if it was just slipped into the conversation he might let us through, rather than just hitting him with it on the spot." Wes countered. Eric just nodded as the two headed towards a staircase situated on the left side of the building; the staircase to Scott Truman.

_Ocean Bluff_

Tommy and Conner entered Jungle Karma Pizza and sat on two barstools situated near the counter. Not long after their arrival, a man dressed in purple greeted them from the other side of the counter.

"And what can I get you two?" he asked politely. He seemed an easy-going sort of guy, to Conner anyway. But Tommy knew more about this man, the deeper meaning beneath the facade of his outer shell.

"Casey Rhodes, the Jungle Fury Red Ranger," Tommy answered, amidst gasps from Conner. "Please." He added, as if sarcastically.

"If you're referring to my employee Casey Rhodes then I believe him to be about the place. He should be working today, unless he decided to take a break without my permission-"

"Give up the game RJ, Conner here is a red too." Tommy told him, earning confused looks from Conner and a more serious look from RJ, who proceeded to leave the counter and head out the back.

While Conner stared on dumbfounded, Tommy explained. "RJ is the Jungle Fury Rangers' mentor. He knew we were coming, I told him. Plus, we've met before; it's what we mentors do." Tommy joked.

Soon after the encounter with RJ, another JKP employee came out to the front counter. Instead of wearing the mandatory overalls and company hat, this person had clearly changed as he was wearing a red jacket, emblazoned with the Pai Zhua logo on it. He was baby-faced and had fairly light brown hair.

"Casey Rhodes," Tommy told the newcomer simply. "We have a mission for you..."


	7. Chapter 7

Tommy's car pulled onto the drive of his home in Reefside as he prepared for what was expected to be the finale with the Red Rangers' common enemy.

He had taken to using Red Lightning (Lightning Cruiser was in TJ's possession and was the only thing he knew of that was faster than his current car) and swiftly entered the house, followed by Conner and Casey.

The Jungle Fury leader had been fairly quiet throughout the trip, Conner's usual talkative nature answering all the questions he needed to know as the Dino Thunder ranger spoke to Tommy to pass time as they headed back to Reefside. As soon as he was back in the comfort of his own home, the five time ranger headed to his underground base of operations to contact his fellow Reds.

He sat at the console, flanked by Casey and Conner. After typing in several locations and making calls, the screen divided into four equal divisions. The first contained TJ whom Tommy had called and asked to recruit the other two members on his screen, Rocky and Jason. The one next to it in the top right hand corner pictured Aurico with Leo, Andros and Mike from Mirinoi. The one below that was filled by Wes, Eric and who Tommy presumed was Scott Truman, the latest of their kind. Finally, there was Carter and Cole who were together in an internet cafe in Blue Bay Harbour.

"I would first like to thank you all for joining me in this battle which I hope to be our last. Jason and Rocky, good to see you again; and I'd also like to welcome my friend Casey here and Scott Truman to the legion." Tommy spoke with authority and was well respected amongst the others. "We are still a few Red Rangers short; this is where Carter and Cole come in. I need you two to locate Shane and Hunter in Blue Bay Harbour and take them to the co-ordinates I give you when I get them. Aurico, your group need to get back to Earth and await the call; I also expect TJ's group to be on stand-by. It looks like I'll be meeting you all at the designated location so until then, its goodbye."

Tommy signed off amidst nods from the other groups as they simultaneously left the screen. The veteran ranger now turned to Conner. "If Nick and Leanbow aren't too busy, we could use their help. Get in touch and see what their plans are and get back to me. "

"Got it Dr O." Conner replied before throwing his jacket over his shoulder and exiting the underground lair. His super speed would allow for a quick trip to Briarwood so he was the best man when Tommy wanted a job doing quickly. He now turned to the latest Red after Scott, hoping to pick his brains.

"After we recruit Hunter and Shane, the only Red Ranger left is Mack Hartford. I believe him to be the Red before you; do you know him by any chance?" The veteran ranger questioned Casey.

"I've never met him personally but the name rings a bell. I believe a man named Andrew Hartford helped RJ develop the Morphers and the Claw Cannon. Maybe they're related..." The Jungle Fury Ranger trailed off as he felt he was rambling a bit, but Tommy only smiled.

"According to my records he was the mentor to the Operation Overdrive team as well as Mack's father. Do you have a contact number?"

"RJ will I'm sure of it." Casey replied, happy to be of assistance.

"I'll get on to him straight away. Thanks Case" Tommy nodded before flicking open his phone and dialling RJ's number. Casey heard Tommy start talking before the latter left the room. He was contemplating what would happen next; this sounded really bad and he'd only just finished off Dai Shi. He felt in the right hands with Tommy though; the man knew what he was talking about and as a five time ranger he clearly had the experience.

Tommy entered the room a few moments later, looking happy with himself. "I just got off the phone with RJ and got better than a number. We're heading to the Hartford Mansion in San Angeles; I'll inform Conner on the way. You ready?"Casey replied with a stiff nod as he followed Tommy's lead and headed out of the door towards Red Lightning.

Meanwhile in Blue Bay Harbour, Cole was getting a bit over-excited as he and Carter drove through the town. Shane and Hunter had been the Reds immediately after him but he had never had a chance to meet them before now; it was also the idea that he was entrusted with this mission that made him feel happy.

Carter was his usual composed self as he drove the Lightspeed humvee down a main road where he pulled up and parked. He had stopped outside Storm Chargers, a shop owned and run by a friend of the two rangers they were looking for. It was also believed that Shane and Hunter's team-mates had all worked there at some point and it was possible that it was still the case.

Carter entered the shop, closely followed by Cole. The duo were greeted by a red-headed female behind the counter, who took note of the contrasting characters before asking if they needed any help.

"We're looking for a Shane Clarke and a Hunter Bradley, do you happen to know either of those names?" Carter inquired as Cole stared at the bikes, remembering his first encounter with the Savage Cycle.

"Hunter's my boyfriend and Shane's a friend of ours, why?" she replied casually.

"We need their help and were hoping you might have an idea where they are..." Carter trailed off as he was unsure as how to address the woman.

"Kelly, I'm Kelly." The red head told them. "Hunter should be here soon we were gonna have lunch together before I re-opened the shop for the afternoon. Is whatever you need him for going to take long?"

Cole now intervened. "I'm afraid it is. Any chance you could give us a call when he gets here..." Cole stopped when he noticed Kelly signalling to the door. He and Carter turned to see a tall man in a crimson checked shirt enter the shop. They presumed this was Hunter.

"Hunter Bradley?" Carter inquired. The man nodded in return. "We need your help; Tommy Oliver needs your help." The Thunder Ninja froze before nodding for a second time and leaving a confused Kelly in his wake.

Once outside, Carter and Cole started talking more confidently to Hunter. They told him that both he and Shane were needed for a mission and that they would need to retrieve their Morphers. Hunter agreed and told them Shane would be more than up for it, then went with the two to track down the Red Ninja Storm Ranger.

Elsewhere, Casey and Tommy had gone to San Angeles to track down Mack Hartford, the Red Operation Overdrive Ranger. Upon entering the grand home of Andrew Hartford, the two addressed their agenda and were offered to sit on the sofa. They did so and waited until Mr Hartford was able to contact his son.

"He says he'll be straight back if it's ranger business. Do you require the whole team or just Mack?" Andrew asked his visitors.

"Just Mack; he is the only one who can match the current threat for he wears our colour." Tommy told him. "Only the spirit of the Red Ranger can win this fight."

Andrew nodded in understanding. Suddenly, a beeping from Tommy's upper pocket sounded out throughout the mansion, startling both Casey and Spencer. Tommy radioed TJ, then Aurico, then Wes, Carter and Conner before turning to Casey.

"It's time..."


	8. Chapter 8

The scene was set. The final battle would take place here, on the grounds of an abandoned warehouse. Tommy had been informed as soon as the enemy had arisen and was now pulling into the warehouse with Casey and Mack in tow; Mack had caught up on the HoverTek Cycle and was now in the back seat of Red Lightning.

As he entered, Tommy noted that Carter's Rescue Rover was already there harbouring the Lightspeed Rescue Ranger as well as Cole and the two ninjas. TJ had also just pulled up with Jason in the front and Rocky in the back. The ten rangers got out of their cars and decided to stand together; after all they were expected to come under siege at any point.

The expected attack came sooner than thought, a group of Lava Lizards deciding to launch an early assault to freak their opposition. Tommy, in typical leader like fashion, led the charge and headed for the group of fiery foes head on. Shane and Hunter had quickly followed him, Tommy noticed, as a strong gust of wind and daggers of thunder raced past him and hit the troupe.

Jason and Rocky engaged in battle together as the original Red Ranger and his successor used their typical karate styles to defeat their foes. After flooring one enemy, Rocky recovered the defeated lizard's blade and used it to fend off the other while Jason sent a barrage of fists at the few foot soldiers who were ahead of him.

Elsewhere, Tommy was holding off more of the Lava Lizards while TJ had re-entered Lightning Cruiser to initiate its lasers and help whittle down the foes at a quicker rate. The Red Zeo Ranger was quick to dodge the beams that were being fired by his successor as the shots landed amidst the battle that the former was having.

Carter had taken out the customary Lightspeed blaster as he fired precise shots at the Lava Lizards that were approaching. Cole on the other hand, was using a variety of primal techniques that allowed him to overpower his foes and ultimately be the stronger in the fight. The two veteran Reds went back to back when they found themselves outnumbered, but a fleet of aerial lasers quickly diverted the attention of the Lava Lizards to the sky.

Relief washed over Carter and Cole as the figures of a morphed Andros, Aurico, Mike and Leo became visible. Aurico was readying his Aquitian Laser for a second round as he lingered behind Andros who was steering the Galaxy Glider while gripping his Astro Blaster. Mike meanwhile was crouched behind his brother Leo as they approached in the Jet Jammer. When they neared the ground, the four rangers leapt from their vehicles and joined the others.

'About time you guys got here' Jason joked as the four newcomers powered down and shook hands with their fellow Reds. Suddenly, four strangers teleported near the gathered group. Tommy recognised Conner and presumed he had found the Mystic Force Red Ranger; he also noticed Jack Landors, former S.P.D Red Ranger with them.

'Hey Dr O. I found Nick and his Dad as well as Jack; you remember him right? From the mission with S.P.D?' Conner introduced each one in turn before gazing in awe at the other rangers.

'Yes, of course, it's good to meet you again Jack.' Tommy replied, shaking his hand.

Tommy then turned to face the group, noting the absence of Wes, Eric and Scott. 'We'll carry on without them' he decided in his head, leading the group as they neared the warehouse. It was almost an automatic trigger, a few movements forwards had resulted in the appearance of a group of villains larger than many of them had seen before...

Brickneck and Commandocon from earlier, as well s Bork and Mirloc were all there, as well as Moltor and his Lava Lizard hoards. Conner noticed Deadwood, the monster which had been created from his girlfriend Krista's favourite tree and the White Terrorsaurus which had required him to unlock the Shield of Triumph in order to defeat it.

Carter noticed Ghouligan, the first monster the Lightspeed Rangers had ever fought and Memorase, who had erased the memories of all the rangers apart from Dana, including his. He also recognised Arachnor; the monster Carter had only been able to defeat using the Trans Armor Cycle. Meanwhile, Shane and Hunter recognised the Toxipod and Boparoo monsters, both of whom had stirred the feuds between Wind and Thunder rangers before their eventual alliance.

It appeared all the monsters they were fighting, not only had they fought them before, but they had been battles significant to the Red Rangers. Whoever had amassed this army knew what he was doing; some would argue he had enough knowledge to take down the Red Rangers who had stood up in force against him.

In the corner of his eye, Tommy sighted the Silver Guardians car which was bringing Wes, Eric and Scott. At least they were all here, every Red Ranger, from the original team to RPM. The three new arrivals had got out the car and joined the standoff; Eric and Wes immediately identified Brickneck and Commandocon amongst the group while Scott eyed a few robots he was familiar with.

Suddenly there was an explosion from another part of the warehouse. Smoke billowed out from the doorway as four figures stumbled out, Jack recognising three of them and Andros the other.

'Karone!' The Red Space Ranger called mid run as he sped towards his sister who was being helped by a man dressed in what Andros recognised to be an S.P.D. uniform. Andros took the man's place by his sister's side while Jack spoke to the three remaining individuals.

'This is Jack Landors, reporting to S.P.D. Earth. I have located and retrieved Cadet Carson and Cadet Tate as well as prison convict 241. Before my return though, I have one final mission.' Jack now turned his eyes back towards the monsters, clearly distressed at their 'insurance policy' being scuppered. Jack expected they were going to use Sky, Bridge, Charlie and Karone to win the battle, now it would be won on fair terms.

Bridge and Sky stood with the other Red Rangers while Mike looked after Charlie and Karone away from the fight. The line of past Power Rangers leaders was now 22 strong. Morphers were readied; Rocky had been given a new one to hone the ninja power coin and give him his own ranger mode. Buttons were pressed, dials turned, rangers transformed...

'IT'S MORPHIN TME!'

'Red Ninja Ranger Power!'

'Red Aquitar Ranger Power'

'It's Morphin Time'

'Shift into Turbo!'

'Let's Rocket!'

'Go Galactic!'

'Lightspeed Rescue!'

'Time for, Time Force!'

'Quantum Power!'

'Wild Access!'

'Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!'

'Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!'

'Dino Thunder, Power Up!'

'S.P.D Emergency!'

'Magical Source, Mystic Force!'

'Overdrive Accelerate!'

'Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!'

'RPM, Get in Gear!'

In a flash of red followed by many powerful explosions, the rangers were now transformed and ready. Prophecy had foretold heart would be the winner of the battle, now it was time to see what the Red Ranger Brotherhood were really made of...


	9. Chapter 9

Foot soldiers were floored as the rush of red bodies advanced on the enemy. Rocky was quickly getting to grips with his new powers; he swept many Krybots to the ground using his new staff. Another ranger who was using an unfamiliar power was Sky who had only received the Orange Ranger Morpher a few weeks ago. He, along with Jack and Bridge, were firing fleets of lasers to whittle down the enemy troops.

But Sky seemed rather distracted; he wasn't his usual alert self and had been lucky on several occasions to have his team mates watching his back. He was looking for his father; he knew he was here and didn't want to miss his chance to see him before he had to return to the future. He cleared his path by flooring a group of Stingwingers with several slashes of his Deltamax Striker blade but all he could see was various Red Rangers. His concentration was lost though as the Red Ranger Brotherhood had defeated many of the monsters and troops they had come up against and had now forced the remaining scarce numbers to surrender. But the fight wasn't over...

As the group of Rangers rallied, they noticed a group of recognisable figures still barring their way, blocking the entrance to a door that presumably lead to the answers that would tell the team who had conspired against them. Sky now noticed his father, Wes, as he stepped forward to meet the challenge of one of the villains, as had Andros, Mack, Cole and Casey. The five Red Rangers who were now in an advanced position were facing their biggest enemies; Ransik, Astronema, Flurious, Master Org and Dai Shi. But behind the five was a villain all too familiar to the ten members of the original Red Ranger team. General Venjix.

Jason addressed the rangers who were remaining. 'Team up with those guys, they know these villains the best,' he said, pointing to the rangers who had met the challenge of their age old enemies. He then looked to Scott. 'You're with me newbie, let's do this' A few rangers gathered behind each of their 'leaders' and on Jason's signal had charged at the enemy. As their battles ensued, Venjix came to meet the oldest and newest Red Rangers...

In his haste, Scott had charged at Venjix despite Jason calling after him. With his Street Sabre in hand, he slashed at the Machine Empire General and time after time he was blocked. After one particular block, Venjix initiated his wrist lasers and hit the Red R.P.M Ranger straight in the chest, causing him to fall back. Venjix withdrew a blade of his own and prepared to bring it down upon Scott's chest; the Red Ranger was now terrified, he had met his maker and was about to pay for his naivety. Just as the blade was brought down, the recognisable Power Sword of Jason Lee Scott barred its path and instigated a sword fight between the two. While the battle ensued, Scott pulled his Nitro laser from its holster and fired a shot right at Venjix's chest. As the machine general recoiled, Scott was able to get to his feet, sword in hand, and followed Jason's lead as the oldest and newest Red Rangers slashed Venjix across the chest. He fell, seemingly defeated, and Scott was left forever thanking Jason, the man who he now owed his life...

Elsewhere Jack and Leanbow had joined Andros and TJ in their battle with a common enemy; Astronema. Jack had got used to his new A-Squad powers and ran across the nearby wall while firing multiple shots from his blaster, all of which Astronema had deflected with her staff. As Jack fell from the wall, TJ and Leanbow closed in on the villainess, using their respective swords to combat with her. As she launched her weapon towards TJ's face, the Red Turbo Ranger dodged the attempt on his life before placing his Lightning Sword across the top of the spear. Leanbow followed his lead, sliding his blade underneath to lock the staff in place. Unable to get it free, Astronema was at the mercy of Andros who was now preparing to land the fatal strike. But apprehension got in the way; when he had fought her originally Astronema had been his sister, now she was just a recreation of the evil queen but he found it difficult to differentiate between the two.

'She's not Karone! Andros she's just pure evil, you're sister is safe remember?' TJ called out to his former team mate. Andros knew what he had to do, he charged at Astronema who was still locked in battle. As The Red Space Ranger was about to strike with his Spiral Sabre, Astronema slid her staff through the gap between TJ and Leanbow's blades and leapt over the duo before catching it on the other side. As she caught it she swivelled to face Andros and fired a bombardment of lasers at the advancing Red Ranger who was floored by the succession of blasts. She then went to strike TJ and Leanbow who still had their backs to her but Jack had recovered to blast her backwards.

The four Reds gathered together, ready for the final phase. Leanbow transformed into his Ancient Mystic Mode and competed in one on one combat with Astronema. 'I want you two to be wary in case this doesn't work' Andros told TJ and Jack as he called on his Battilized form. Flying his into the air, he initiated his plan. 'Now Leanbow!' he called as the wizard placed Astronema under a containment spell which kept her fixed in position. The ancient wizard backed off allowing Andros a clear shot. On the call of 'Fire!', Andros fired his missiles from his battilizer and as they neared, Leanbow released the containment spell allowing the shots to destroy Astronema for good.

Wes was wondering what Ransik was doing here; the former Time Force villain had become good again, why had he now reverted back to his mutant form? But as the Red Time Force Ranger had seen both Karone and Astronema (he knew them to be the same person once after the first Red Ranger mission) it dawned on him that some of these villains were pure evil creations and shared no association with the now good people they once were.

Ransik had drawn his sword and began to charge at Wes, who activated his Chrono Sabres to engage his enemy in a sword fight. Rocky however, using his new ranger power and the monkey-like enhancements it gave him, rebounded off the wall to beat the mutant down with his new staff before the blades could connect. Ransik blasted the second Red Ranger but Rocky deflected the efforts with sweeps of his staff before Shane and Sky leapt over him, blasters in hand; the shots from the Deltamax Striker and the Hawk Blaster sent Ransik reeling.

'Alright Shane and Rocky, you guys bust out those ninja skills and distract Ransik,' Wes was saying, but Sky hadn't really heard him. He was too busy concerning himself with the fact that he was face to face with his father.

'You got it Wes' Shane replied 'Ready Rocky?'

'You bet! Double Dragon Swords' Rocky replied as his staff transformed into twin blades.

'Alright let's do this! Ninja Shadow Battle!'

Soon the pair had engaged their mutant enemy in the Ninja Storm's trademark Shadow Battle. Wes turned to Sky.

'Once they're done, Ransik will be at his weakest. Me and Shane will battilize but I want you and Rocky to be on standby in case he survives and tries to escape, understood?'

Sky nodded. 'Look...Wes...I think you might be-'but the conversation was interrupted by Rocky who had now joined the group.

'Alright we're ready!' he told the two. They turned to watch as Ransik tussled with Shane; the two's swords were locked together but once Ransik got free he took his opportunity. He thrust his sword towards Shane's torso, a blow that would cut straight through the Red Ranger's heart...

But all that was left on the ground was a replica of Shane's ranger suit as he now appeared in the sky, buoyed by the wind as he manipulated the element. Rocky drew his blaster and Sky followed suit as the pair prepared to shoot down Ransik once and for all. Shane and Wes battilized to finish the job; Shane sent powerful energy waves down from the sky in the form of a mighty hawk while Wes slashed through Ransik with the Battle Fire Sabre. The subsequent explosions where Ransik had stood were proof enough that the evil incarnation of the Time Force villain was gone for good.

Master Org appeared in his final form, the Nexus Blade firmly in his grasp. Cole rushed him immediately but was easily sent sprawling back. As he attempted to get back up and throw himself at the Org once more, he was held back by a familiar friend...

'Cole we're a team remember?' Carter reminded him. 'Let's do this together'

Cole replied with a stiff nod. 'You'll never win Master Org! While I have my friends, I can never be beaten!'

But Master Org blasted the pair, sending them flying to the ground. As he prepared to lower his Nexus Blade, only two unrecognisable weapons could save Cole and Carter. The former looked up to see two more Red Rangers, two who he'd seen in the initial melee but hadn't worked with up until now. The other two blades forced Master Org back, and the two rangers who wielded them helped Carter and Cole get to their feet.

'I'm Hunter' said the Crimson Ninja Storm Ranger

'And I'm Nick' said the Red Mystic Force Ranger

'Thank you rangers,' Cole replied. 'It's time to finish Master Org; let's call on the battilizers!

Cole watched as two bikes flew in on the wings of a dragon, known by the Mystic Force as Fireheart. Hunter leapt onto his Ninja Glider Cycle and initiated the Aerial Mode while Carter's Trans-Armor Cycle formed around his body. Fireheart himself merged with Nick to become the Red Dragon Fire Ranger, now armed with his mandatory two handheld clubs.

'Being a Power Ranger is the best' Cole said as he watched his fellow Reds in awe.

Hunter flew towards Master Org before releasing a bombardment of lasers while Carter raised the cannons of the Trans-Armor and blasted him too. Nick soon followed, using Fireheart's wings to speedily strike Master Org with his Dragon Fire weapons and leave him severely weakened. Now it was Coles turn.

'Animarium Armour! Activate!' Cole called as his ranger form became adorned with gold and a similarly coloured set of wings. As he set off into the sky he prepared to deal the final, devastating blow to his arch nemesis...before realising he had no weapon to strike with...

'Cole, catch!' Hunter called as he through his Thunder Staff towards him. The weapon was joined in the air by Carter's V-Lancer and Nick's Magistaff in its sword mode. The Thunder Staff slid into place, seemingly melded by invisible glue, to the end of the V-Lancer while Nick's sword attached to the top to lengthen the blade of the lance. Cole gripped the end of the new weapon with his Lion Fang and swooped down on Master Org.

'With a roar like thunder, and a burning heart of fire! Blazing Lion; Final Strike!' Cole yelled as he drove the blade through Master Org. As he landed, he heard the loud explosions that followed his attack; he'd defeated master Org again. He looked down at the weapon that had dealt the final blow:

'A symbol of our teamwork and friendship' he smiled before the blade divided into its separate weapons and returned to their original owners. 'Thanks for your help guys' Cole said as the other three joined him, now all returned to their usual ranger forms.

'Not a problem' Hunter told him

'It's our duty as Power Rangers to work together' Carter replied

'And defeat evil, no matter what' Nick concluded

Meanwhile, Mack's Drive Lance clashed with Flurious' staff as the two old foes battled it out. The latter gained the upper hand and forced the Red Overdrive Ranger back, blasting him with energy beams to send him to the floor. With Mack at his mercy, Flurious fired an ice beam at him in an attempt to freeze him for good, but someone stepped in the way...

'Quasar Sabre! Fire Strike!'

Flames shot from the warrior's sword, repelling the ice blast and eventually overpowering Flurious' attempt to finish off Mack. The ranger who had saved Mack now signalled to the others to join the battle, prompting another two Red Rangers to fire at Flurious with their blasters.

Leo dropped back to help Mack up. 'You ready?' Leo asked.

'I think so' Mack mumbled, still feeling disorientated from the fall.

'Good, lets finish this guy' Leo said before turning back to see Bridge and Aurico, the two who had helped him earlier, currently battling with Flurious.

'Red...Armoured...Power...Ranger!' Leo called as he moved the keys in his hands. His armour formed and the grappler claws immediately shot out and seized Flurious and held him against the wall. Mack was too busy marvelling at Leo's armour to notice the Sentinel Sword lodge itself into the ground. Only its transformation into the Sentinel Knight caught Mack's attention

'Sentinel Knight? What are you doing here?'

'I'm here to help you battilize once more' The Sentinel Knight replied. 'And I bring more help too, though he does bark-'

'R.I.C.!' Bridge announced, sounding surprised.

'I was told to bring with robotic dog with me, I understand it will be of some help?' The Sentinel Knight enquired

'Yes definitely!' Bridge said enthusiastically, clearly happy at seeing someone, or more _something_, that he recognised. The two Reds initiated the battilizers, and Aurico sat back and watched as The Sentinel Knight and R.I.C. transformed into armour for their respective rangers

'Wow! We really need to get battilizers on Aquitar...' Aurico said to himself

Bridge soared into the air and slashed his heavy blade several times, the slices forming as waves as they struck Flurious. Leo fired at him also to weaken him but Mack knew it would take his final attack to destroy his enemy. He used the Sentinel Armour to conjure a tornado which swept the villain out of Leo's grappler claws. Mack then flew up and entered the tornado, his two swords in hand, and slashed him to pieces. The Red Sentinel Ranger landed as the eye of the tornado exploded with Flurious' end.

The hulking form of the eight-headed dragon before them was enough to intimidate even the greatest of rangers. Dai Shi's true form was causing havoc; Conner's Tyranno Staff was barely countering the strikes of the villain while Eric's repetitive fire from the Quantum Defender wasn't making a scratch.

'Guys we need another plan! This isn't working!' Eric yelled as his shots made no impact on Dai Shi.

Meanwhile Casey was contemplating how to beat Dai Shi for a second time; Eric's efforts were fruitless and Conner was picking himself off the floor for the fifth time and was constantly getting floored by Dai Shi's numerous heads. Casey remembered how Jarrod had risked himself to weaken his former master in order to give the Jungle Fury Rangers hope; did Casey have to do the same?

'Come on Casey, you gonna fight? The guys need your help out there' Casey turned to see Tommy, considered the greatest Power Ranger in existence, by his side.

'I have to sacrifice myself to beat Dai Shi,' Casey announced solemnly 'but you're right. It's my duty as a Power Ranger to protect the world. Once he's weak, you three finish him off my cutting off the master head at the centre. Good luck'

Tommy simply gave Casey a stiff nod. No words would suffice now, Tommy just had to be sure to finish the job once Casey had played his part:

'Shark Sabres!' Casey announced 'Claw Booster activate!' The Red Ranger activated his Master Mode with his Shark Sabre in one hand and his Claw Booster in the other.

'Strike Rider!' Casey called, his chest armour appearing as he leapt onto his bike. He raced towards Dai Shi, the spirits of the Tiger, Shark and Gorilla emanating from his body. As he neared the dragon, he leapt off the bike and, breaking the spirit barrier, transported within Dai Shi. Conner, Eric and Tommy watched as Dai Shi began to falter, weakened by Casey's spirit inside of him.

'We have to sever the master head!' Tommy told the others but Dai Shi wasn't prepared to go down without a fight. His heads snaked towards the trio, but one that seemed destined to strike through Conner was blocked by The Shield of Triumph. The blade on the front of the shield flipped out and cut through the head, sending it reeling back and revealing Conner's transformation into the Red Triassic Ranger.

'Battilizer Mode!' he called as his armour formed, the lasers attached to his back locking on as two more dragon heads moved towards Conner.

'Battle Blast!' The Red Ranger yelled as his lasers fired and tore through the two heads. Meanwhile Eric had activated his MegaBattle Armour and his lasers ripped through another pair of heads before using his energy sword finishing attack to sever a sixth head.

'Tommy go for it!' Eric told the Red Zeo Ranger. Tommy's sword materialised in his hand; it was time to finish off Dai Shi. He leapt up and, using the dragon heads that attacked him to buoy himself further, reached the master head. Summoning all the strength in his blade, Tommy slashed through the neck and watched as the master head came crashing to the ground. Without his source of power and his already crippling state, Dai Shi roared in pain as his final form exploded, leaving billowing clouds of smoke in its place.

The trio regrouped, happy at Dai Shi's defeat but solemn at the sacrifice Casey had made.

'We lost a good ranger' Tommy said sadly, lowering his gaze. But his attention was brought back to the sight of Dai Shi's defeat when he heard coughing...

'Casey!' the three rangers announced as they saw the Jungle Fury Red Ranger staggering towards them from the smoke. The three supported him as they carried him over to a pile of rubble to give him something to sit on.

'You did it...' Casey breathed as he looked up at Tommy.

'No Case...we did it' Tommy smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

The rangers rallied together, weary from their battles with the past villains. Andros had gone to check on Karone who had been kept away from the fight along with Charlie under Mike's protection

'Are you alright Karone?' Andros asked worriedly

'I'll be fine, just feel drained that's all' she replied, seeming a lot better than when she had initially fled the building

Meanwhile Jack, Sky and Bridge had gone to check over Charlie, who had her hands in cuffs following her release from the containment card

'I see you're wearing my old suit,' she said simply, looking at Jack who nodded. 'Looks good on you...'

She hardly seemed like the person who, along with the other A-Squad Rangers, had deceived S.P.D. and sided with Grumm. In fact she seemed a lot more pleasant and respectful; maybe her sentence had changed her...

The gatherings were disrupted by various explosions as the sites of the defeated villains sparked into life and gave off energy. All rangers turned to look as the energy was absorbed by one source, a source recognisable by two of the gathered Red Rangers in particular.

Psycho Red.

'Hahahahahaha! Hello Red Rangers! And welcome to your final battle!'

It was unmistakeable; the maniacal laughter, the robotic tone...everything that committed to the most evil incarnation to ever wear the colour Red.

'You? You're the one who did all this?' Andros demanded answers

'But of course! Who else would be as clever as to gather every single Red Ranger into one place...' he replied 'and then destroy them!'

'That'll never happen!' Leo shouted, but Psycho Red had stopped listening; the power coursing through his veins, should he have any, was taking over his whole body. It was too much; he exploded with the power inside him, growing into his larger monster form.

'Try beating me now Power Rangers!' he exclaimed in a much deeper voice than before. He breathed a heavy ball of fire that torched everything in the area surrounding the rangers, but there was more...

The fire started to change, formless flames became moulded figures fashioned completely of fire. They closed in on the rangers, who had now huddled together to try and avoid the unbearable heat.

'That the best you've got?' Andros yelled as he swept his Spiral Sabre through one of the fiery forms, only for it to phase through and do no damage. He tried firing his Astro Blaster but the laser beams wouldn't make a dent either; their weapons were useless...

'Haha! You fools think your pathetic weapons can harm my fire warriors? Pathetic! Once my flames have swallowed you up, I will conquer the remainder of this planet and turn it into the barren wasteland that it should be!' More laughter followed Psycho Red's words as his flame minions closed in. They needed something that could defy fire...they had no water though; the last of the moisture in the air had been lost as the fire continued to choke its surroundings. Looking round for answers, eyes fell on one warrior...

Shane drew his Ninja Sword, calling on its power up mode to give him the most possible power he could achieve. The wind began to swirl, small tornadoes beginning to form. Shane held his concentration; he would be needing it to conjure enough wind to destroy these infernal creatures. Soon the winds picked up more and more, and the surrounding area began to feel like there was a helicopter soaring above, preparing to land as the air from the propellers graced the land below. What one could only presume were the faces of the fiery creatures began to show expressions of surprise and shock, mirrored by their master who watched as his plans fell to ruins.

'Power of Air!' Shane yelled, releasing the numerous tornadoes that had formed under his manipulation of the element. They scythed through the fire creatures, slicing them first in half and then into quarters before obliterating the isolated flames that remained. Shane continued to direct the tornadoes using hi Ninja Sword until all the embodiments of fire surrounding the Red Ranger Brotherhood had been destroyed.

'No! This cannot be!' Psycho Red exclaimed

But the rangers weren't done. Carried on the wind manipulated by Shane, the Red Ranger Brotherhood soared into the skies, landing on the buildings surround Psycho Red in the form of a circle. Each Red Ranger extended his arms, forming an unbreakable chain between them as the power of the Red Souls flowed through each of their bodies. Their ranger forms glowed gold as the power within them reached unsurpassable levels; it was time.

'RED RANGER POWER!' they called as the power fired from each of them and struck Psycho Red. The villain was held in the wave of energy, unable to escape and approaching his end. Soon, the power overwhelmed him and his monster formed exploded with the pressure building up against it...

But the tight was not quite over.

At ground level all of the rangers, demorphed by the strain the blast had put on their powers, were gathered together. Meanwhile, picking himself out of the sanded floor, the weakened body of Psycho Red staggered towards them; sparks of electricity frazzled through his armour and shot out of holes in the metalwork.

'We may not have enough power alone,' Jason stated 'But together we can commit enough energy into one final morph...' he looked at Scott, 'You wanna do the honours newbie?'

Scott simply nodded before stepping into the centre of the circle of rangers that formed around him. Each activated their Morpher, donating what little power was left in each to Scott's Engine Cell, before the newest addition to the Red Ranger Brotherhood activated his Morpher for the final time...

Street Sabre in hand, the Red RPM Ranger advanced on Psycho Red, preparing to land the final blow. His predecessors had entrusted him with their power, and he could feel a bit of each and every one of them inside him as he walked; Casey's spirit, Mack's heart, Nick's drive...just a few of the qualities he could feel within him now as he readied himself for the final strike. Levering the sword backwards, he began his charge...

'Street Sabre Strike!' he yelled as he raced towards Psycho Red, his ranger suit kicking into overdrive as it was carried on the spirits of the past Red Souls. The heavy blade tore through the evil Red Ranger, overcome not by the power of the blade but by the power of the attributes in each and every Red Ranger gathered in that one place on that one day at that one time.

Though the Power can't be bettered, it can be equalled. When two who own the Power battle against each other, the Power is no longer a factor; effectively, it cancels each other out. The battle is won by the individual rather than the gift that they share.

When Power cancels out Power, it's the character that determines the outcome.


	11. Chapter 11

'Wow...this place is incredible' Cole was saying as the Red Rangers looked around Tommy's recently purchased mansion; after the battle with Psycho Red, the de facto leader of the group had decided to reward his fellow rangers and allow them to enjoy his home.

'It ought to be for the price!' Tommy laughed, but it was quite a home; countless bedrooms, plasma screens in every room, home cinema, indoor pool...you name it, Tommy most probably had it all under this roof.

'So why are we here Tommy? Or did you just wanna show off?' Jason smirked

'As much as that may seem the case Jason,' Tommy laughed 'I actually wanted to reward you guys...you all put yourselves at great risk in that battle, and only as a team could we overcome Psycho Red. You're all a credit to the ranger name' A few moments passed, the rangers taking in the moment and absorbing Tommy's words; their pride was evident through the smiles on their faces

'Well come on then! Let's enjoy rich boy's new pad while we can!' Jason shouted, his cheers followed by that of the other Reds as they celebrated their success.

_Epilogue_

The familiar clank of metal reverberated around the training dojo as two swords clashed ferociously. The wielders however were not enemies, they were friends...siblings even; this was training

'You are the latest to take up the tradition,' a voice was saying as the pair trained. 'Not only your ancestry line, but also that of the Brotherhood'

The two who were training were only young, barely teens. The one was male, his brown hair sweeping across his forehead and his eyes of similar colour completely focused on the fight. His face was fresh and full of life, the enjoyment of a young child clear in his eyes. The other was female, her eyes a pale blue as if the colour was clouded by a smokescreen...a self employed smoke screen, as a facade as to give nothing away in the fight with the male. The icy glaze of her eyes was mirrored by her face, pale like snow and unwavering as she met the blade of her opponent.

'The path of the Red Samurai is in your blood,' the voice continued 'but so is the path of the Red Ranger'

The swords clash again.

'You will be expected to protect the people...and the honour of both the Brotherhood and your ancestors'

And again.

'Is that clear?'

Both warriors bowed to each other, then to the one who was speaking

'Yes Mentor Ji!' they replied in unison.

_A/N Well that's the end of Forever Red: Take Two. I hope you enjoyed it, and I plan to do a one shot or two as spin-off's from this story. That's all for now; thanks to everyone who read and/or reviewed this story _


End file.
